Mon Prince
by SoleilBreton
Summary: OS. Depuis la mort de la Reine, Heimdall trouve Odin étrange, jusqu'à s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agit pas d'Odin, mais de Loki. Il décide alors de le confronter.


_**Certains ont un plot bunny qui sautille dans leur tête en criant "J'ai une nouvelle idée !"**_

 _ **Moi, c'est un plot owl, parce que non seulement il crie qu'il a une nouvelle idée, mais il le fait systématiquement la nuit.**_

 _ **Donc voilà ce que j'ai pondu cette nuit. C'est un pairing peu vu en français, et c'est très mignon. Enfin, de mon point de vue. C'est sûrement truffé de coquilles orthographiques, mais tant pis. Si je ne poste pas maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Mon Prince :_

Heimdall était inquiet, et l'objet de son inquiétude n'était autre que le Père-de-Toute-Chose lui-même. Depuis la mort de la Reine Frigga, et l'annonce du décès du Prince Loki, le Roi avait changé. Oh, rien de drastique, puisque personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter, mais Heimdall était méfiant de nature, et son regard voyait tout. Ou presque.

Après la défaite du Maudit, et la fin de la Convergence, Le Père-de-Toute-Chose s'était refermé sur lui-même. Pas qu'il ait été jamais expansif, mais il prenait de moins en moins en compte les avis du Conseil, et de ses Ministres. Le Roi prenait des décisions sans en alerter quiconque, et cela surprenait. Mais les ordres étaient toujours aussi sages, et semblaient mûrement réfléchis, alors tout le monde mettait cela sur le compte de la douleur du Roi, se disant que dans quelques décennies, les choses seraient redevenues comme avant.

Tout le monde, sauf Heimdall. Le Gardien avait tourné son regard vers un endroit qu'il délaissait habituellement : les appartements royaux. S'il ne voulait, au début, que s'assurer de la santé du Roi, il s'était heurté à un mur magique.

Cet événement avait eu lieu à peine deux jours après la mort de la Reine. Puis d'autres choses avaient parues suspectes à Heimdall. Odin qui accepte que Thor, le dernier Odinson, parte vivre sur Midgard, avec une mortelle, alors que personne n'ignorait que le Roi espérait un mariage entre son fils et Sif. La manière dont le nom du second fils était tu par tous, car il rendait le Père-de-Tout-Chose étrange. L'éviction des conseillers était un indice de plus.

Il avait fallu une grosse semaine à Heimdall pour être certain que le Roi était un usurpateur. Quelques jours de plus avaient suffi pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de Loki, et encore une poignée de jours pour décider de la marche à suivre. Le dénoncer ? Le confronter ? Seul ou à plusieurs ?

Il s'était décidé à demander une audience privée avec le Père-de-Toute-Chose. Loki était un être puissant et dangereux, mais ses observations lui laissaient dire qu'il n'était pas vindicatif pour le moment. Discuter pour connaître ses motivations était à son avis la meilleure façon de procéder. La main fermement posée sur la garde de son épée évidemment.

« Tu as demandé audience, Gardien, le salua le faux Odin. »

Les audiences privées n'avaient pas lieu dans la salle du trône, mais dans une petite salle de réception derrière. L'endroit était plus intime, c'était là notamment que le Souverain d'Asgard recevait les délégations officielles quand leurs membres étaient des personnalités royales ou de la haute noblesse.

Heimdall garda le dos bien droit, debout devant le faux Odin. S'il n'avait pas été sûr de ses conclusions, il aurait pu douter, tellement la posture, les mimiques, les phrases, tout était identique à l'accoutumée.

« Je m'inquiète Sire, dit-il de sa voix grave et profonde. Pourquoi soustraire vos appartements à ma vue ?

\- Je ne souhaitais qu'un peu d'intimité le temps de pleurer les pertes subies, répondit tranquillement le Père-de-Toute-Chose contrefait. N'en ai-je point le droit ? »

La question rhétorique resta sans réponse. Visiblement Loki-Odin savait pourquoi Heimdall était là, mais souhaitait faire durer la mascarade.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas le Roi Odin. Je sais que vous êtes Loki, déguisé.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna l'autre en faisant sourire la vieille figure. Quelle accusation ! Et quel déshonneur si cela se révélait vrai ! »

Heimdall comprit qu'il était piégé. Loki avait certainement scellé les portes avec sa magie, empêchant toute retraite. Il serra un peu plus les doigts sur son épée, un frisson d'anticipation remontant sa colonne vertébrale.

« Qu'est-il advenu du véritable Odin ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis Odin. En tout cas, je le serai tant que le secret ne sera pas éventé. »

Le sourire sur le visage du Roi n'était définitivement plus celui du Souverain, mais bien celui de Loki. L'illusion s'effaça, laissant la place à l'usurpateur, qui se leva de son fauteuil, en s'aidant de Gungnir.

« Odin est mort, dit-il d'une voix forte faisant frémir le Gardien. C'est pour le mieux. Odin a échoué. Echouer à protéger Asgard et Yggdrasil. Echouer à protéger sa famille, et refusant d'empêcher le Maudit à accomplir son funeste destin. Il est donc normal que quelqu'un prenne sa place.

\- Pourquoi pas Thor ? Demanda Heimdall en posant sa deuxième main sur son épée.

\- Au cas où ta mémoire serait défaillant, toi qui vois et entends tout, j'ai proposé le trône à Thor. Il l'a refusé. Je me contente de lui garder la place au chaud. »

Le sourire de Loki était si faux qu'il en faisait mal. Ses yeux brillaient d'une sorte de fébrilité.

« Je ne souhaite pas me battre contre vous Loki, dit Heimdall en suivant le Prince qui tournait lentement autour de lui.

\- Aurais-tu peur de perdre Gardien ?

\- Vous êtes un bon combattant, Loki. Et Gungnir à la main, je n'ai pas beaucoup de chances de victoire. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je vous observe depuis que vous avez usurpé la place du Roi. Vos décisions sont justes et sages, votre comportement est pondéré. Je vous croirais guéri de votre folie si vous n'aviez tué le Roi.

\- Tué le Roi ? Rit Loki sans la moindre trace d'amusement. Comme tu y vas. J'ai dit qu'il était mort, pas que je l'avais tué.

\- Allez-vous me faire croire que le Roi Odin s'est éteint au moment approprié de votre retour ?

\- Il est mort, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir, rétorqua Loki d'une voix sèche. »

Heimdall resta silencieux, observant la posture et les gestes de Loki qui avait arrêté de lui tourner autour tel un prédateur. Ses épaules étaient rigides, et ses mains étaient agitées de tics. Loki, qui était pourtant si bon menteur, cachait quelque chose de si gros qu'il ne pouvait être serein. Satisfait de voir que Loki n'avait pas réellement l'intention de l'attaquer, Heimdall lâcha le pommeau de son arme et se tourna complètement vers le Prince qui ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Puis, celui-ci se reprit, et réajusta sa posture.

« Suis-moi, intima Loki en reprenant l'apparence du Roi Odin. »

Ils sortirent de la salle de réception, et Loki emmena Heimdall à travers les couloirs. Le Gardien se surprit à souhaiter que personne ne pose de question, ni ne les arrête. Il en vint même à espérer que Loki ne soit pas démasqué, ni dans l'immédiat, ni plus tard. C'était une pensée proche de la haute trahison, et elle l'effraya un peu.

Loki le mena jusque devant les appartements royaux. Deux Einherjars montaient la garde et saluèrent celui qu'ils pensaient être le Père-de-Toute-Chose. En passant le seuil, Heimdall put sentir le bouclier magique qui entourait les lieux. Il était hasardeux de croire que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait senti, les Ases n'étaient bien souvent pas familiers avec la magie.

Loki ferma précautionneusement les portes. Il avait déjà dû donner des ordres, et les serviteurs ne les dérangeraient pas. Sans un mot, il désigna une porte à Heimdall. Méfiant, le Gardien essaya de voir au-delà des murs et ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa si stupéfait qu'il dut ouvrir pour s'assurer de ne pas être trompé par une illusion.

Dans un lit médical, reposait Odin.

« Pourquoi vous obstinez à répéter qu'Odin est mort, s'il ne l'est pas ? S'étonna Heimdall. »

Il pouvait sentir que Loki s'était rapproché de lui, dans son dos.

« Il l'est sans l'être. Je le maintiens dans le Sommeil, c'est comme si je le tuais. Odin aimait tellement donner des leçons, c'est à moi de lui en donner une maintenant.

\- Une leçon ? Questionna Heimdall en refermant la porte. Que vous êtes parfaitement capable d'occuper le trône ?

\- Non, ça, il le sait déjà. Je suis né pour être Roi, après tout. Non, je lui montre ce que le mensonge originel a engendré. Lorsque Thor reviendra, il prendra la couronne, et lorsque je la mettrai sur sa tête, alors je dévoilerai la vérité. J'ai déjà le discours en tête. Comment des couches et des couches de mensonges m'ont poussé à la folie, ont abouti à la mort de mère et ont éloigné Thor de sa famille.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit simplement Heimdall. »

Durant la tirade de Loki, il avait pu sentir que la folie ne l'avait pas totalement quitté. Elle était toujours là, tapie au fond de lui, attendant son heure, un faux pas, une parole agressive, un souvenir, pour renfoncer ses griffes dans la chair du Prince.

« Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répondit Loki avec un léger sourire. Mais que faire sinon un dernier coup d'éclat ? Lever enfin le voile de cette mascarade ? Révéler qu'un Jötunn s'est tenu sur le trône d'Asgard, et a été respecté, et acclamé ?

\- Et puis quoi ? Le poussa Heimdall. Lâcher prise à nouveau sans savoir si vous allez mourir ou survivre ? »

Le sourire de Loki s'effaça. Il haussa les épaules et se détourna.

« Ce serait une fin comme une autre. Je ne suis pas Ase. Je ne pourrai jamais atteindre le Walhalla. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que les Jötnar pensent de la mort.

\- Leurs corps sont déposés dans un trou, creusé dans la glace. Puis, il y a une cérémonie où les membres de la communauté prient Ymir et l'esprit de l'hiver, pour qu'ils acceptent le corps et l'esprit du défunt. Un sort est lancé par un prêtre, et le corps devient glace, retournant à l'hiver et à son monde. »

Loki resta si longtemps silencieux que Heimdall recommença à se méfier. Le Prince ne bougeait pas, la ligne des épaules crispée, la tête basse.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai Heimdall, fit-il tout bas. Alors le récit de ma naissance n'a aucun sens. »

Loki semblait brusquement fragile, de dos, les épaules et la tête basses, tentant de comprendre ses origines floues.

« Quelle est la vérité ? Comment la trouver ? Que j'aimerai que Mère soit toujours parmi nous. Elle répondrait à mes questions. Je saurais qui je suis. Un avorton abandonné, ou un fils volé. Une relique sans intérêt ou un Prince avec un avenir.

\- Vous avez un avenir, mon Prince, dit alors Heimdall. »

Le Gardien était troublé. Loki le troublait. Il s'était fourvoyé en croyant que le jeune homme n'était que ruse et malice, alors qu'il était par bien des manières seulement un enfant à la recherche d'attention. Heimdall posa une main sur l'épaule de Loki qui se raidit encore plus.

« Il est des vérités qui ne sont pas bonnes à entendre, car l'une comme l'autre vous ferait souffrir. Vous êtes Loki Odinson, Prince d'Asgard, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir mon Prince. Vous ne pouvez voir le passé, mais vous pouvez écrire le futur.

\- Je me sens trop las et seul pour y arriver, admit Loki en se retournant. »

Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Loki exsudait de tristesse, la folie douce qui dansait lentement dans ses yeux s'éteignait. Heimdall s'entendit répondre :

« Vous n'êtes pas seul. Parlez à Thor, libérez Odin. Je vous soutiendrai.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Demanda Loki avec un petit rire étranglé. Tu me détestes.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, répondit-il. »

Heimdall posa doucement une main sur la joue du jeune Prince. Sa peau était froide, mais douce, imberbe, contrairement à la sienne qui était chaude et sèche.

« Pourquoi te ferai-je confiance ? Continua Loki.

\- Parce que c'est la seule façon pour vous d'enfin avancer, de ne plus fuir.

\- Tu finiras par me trahir, accusa-t-il mollement.

\- Je m'en garderai avec constance. Appuyez-vous sur moi, mon Prince, autorisez-vous au moins ça. »

Loki s'abandonna. Il s'abandonna si bien que les draps s'en souvinrent.

Et quand Heimdall se réveilla le lendemain, il savait déjà qu'il était seul. Loki était parti, fuyant à nouveau, ou courant après son passé perdu, il ne savait guère.

Odin se réveilla, Thor revint à Asgard, les choses redevinrent ce qu'elles auraient toujours dû être. Sauf que cette fois, Heimdall ne posait plus les yeux au hasard dans les Neuf Mondes, il suivait invariablement le chemin d'une âme, voyageant sous diverses formes, diverses identités, mais qui ne se cachait plus à ses yeux.

Et parfois, le Prince en exil, usait de ses connaissances, et prenait un chemin détourné pour revenir à Asgard s'abandonner à nouveau.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'était court.**_

 _ **Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_


End file.
